Steam irons typically have a temperature controller, such as a thermostat, which includes a control element that allows a user to set the operating temperature of the steam iron. A steam iron may have a thermostat which includes a low temperature range in which steam is not produced by the steam iron and a high temperature range in which steam is produced. As the temperature is further increased, the amount of steam that can be produced by the steam iron is also increased. The control element may be provided with several indicative markings that inform a user of the characteristics of the steam iron when the dial is set to a particular position. For example, the amount of steam produced at a particular setting may be indicated by markings on, or adjacent to, the control element.